1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an interactive sports gaming device and methods of manufacturing and utilizing same. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to an interactive sports gaming device simulating the feel of an authentic sports accessory, capable of providing a cost-effective training device for actual sports play.
2. Description of the Related Art
People are often exposed to virtual gaming devices at a young age. These gaming devices are particularly appealing to children for the charm and convenience to enter a virtual world where, though there are gaming rules to follow, a player may essentially do what they please without suffering the social consequences of engaging in the same tasks in reality. For many people, particularly teenagers and young adults, virtual gaming devices become a reason to hold social gatherings, but also provide an introverted means of entertainment.
Common virtual gaming systems include: Atari, Nintendo, Sega Genesis, PlayStation, Xbox, Nintendo Wii and hundreds of others. Video gaming systems may also take the form of a personal computer or a general purpose computing device. Gaming controllers for these systems are often wireless, allowing the user mobility and freedom to play the gaming system from any position in a room. Games for these gaming systems are becoming increasingly realistic with three dimensional view points and motion detection controllers. However, a problem with these new and improved gaming systems and controllers is the lack of authenticity, for example, when playing a virtual sports game. For example, when playing a golf or tennis game on Nintendo Wii, the game can be easily dominated by hitting the virtual ball extremely hard and fast with a simple twist of a user's wrist. Of course, in a real golf or tennis match, such events could never occur.
In addition to mere child's play, technology is being utilized to provide sports simulation devices, whereby athletes are able to practice their athletic skills in a virtual environment. For example, in the golf industry, virtual indoor golf ranges provide a large screen showing a golfer's view of a golf course, and monitors a golfer's swing with a real golf club to determine where a virtual golf ball should travel when it is virtually hit. While such technology is quite fascinating, acquiring such devices can cost between $20,000 to almost $40,000 or more. Thus, for an average amateur golfer or the average golf fan, such devices are unacquirable.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for an interactive sports gaming device simulating the feel of an authentic sports accessory, capable of providing a cost-effective training device for actual sports play.